


Sick Days

by Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant



Series: Library AU Reader Inserts (ft. Rhys) [3]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, gender neutral reader, where reader gets a nasty flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant/pseuds/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant
Summary: You get sick and Rhys comes over and takes care of you. You're sort of embarrassed by it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in quite a while! 've been not so good but I'm back for a bit with another Rhys reader insert. Written at 2 am. Boy. Apologies if it's a bit lackluster; I'm losing my touch.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this fic.

_ Tick, tock. _

You stare at the drab ceiling, lying flat on your bed under the blankets. The ticking of the clock on the wall just opposite of you is white noise as you breathe out the fourth raspy sigh in the last minute. You unconsciously shut your tired eyes, giving up on finding patterns on the ceiling.

You've caught a nasty flu bug from a few days ago that has worsened to the point of you being quarantined in your room for today and possibly tomorrow. While it was nice to get away from school for a little while, you didn't enjoy your stuffy nose and lethargicness. And let's not even start on the work that'll slowly pile up if you don't get better soon. Fortunately, it’s Friday, so you’ll get well by Monday. Hopefully.

You groan, rolling on your side with your cheek pressed onto the cold pillow. You feel like your nose was about to drop off from blowing your nose inside out with tissues. When will this insanity end?

A knock resounds three times on the door, followed by a brief pause and another two knocks. He’s here.

You almost don't want to get up but you force your body to move anyway, throwing your blankets over your shoulders and shuffling to the door. You unlock it and pull it open, revealing no other than your boyfriend, Rhys.

“Hey.” Rhys softly greets, pressing a kiss to your warm forehead.

You make a noise of happiness and lean against him. He laughs quietly and shuts the door behind him, locking it. You scoot back into the bed and Rhys joins you, sitting at the edge of it.

“How have you been feeling?” He asks, gentle and filled with concerned.

“Could be better. I feel like sawing off my nose.” You sniff, pulling out another tissue and clearing your nose, tossing the residue into the near overflowing dustbin. “Sorry ‘bout that unholy noise I made.”

“It's fine.” He cards his hands through your hair soothingly and you can't help but curl into his touch. “‘S probably better than my snoring, right?”

“Damn right. The librarian nearly had a fit when she realised that you also  _ drooled _ on the table. It was a lot of drool, dude.”

“It's not like I wanted to drool on the table! I was just… really tired from studying.”

You laugh and it doesn't take long before it dissolves into hacking coughs. Rhys immediately apologises and rubs your back.

“Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to make you laugh that hard.” He rubs the nape of his neck before moving to pull out sheafs of notes and assignments from his bag. “I got you the notes and work that you missed today. From all of your classes. So you don't have to worry about getting it later.” Rhys settles it on your desk.

“You're a saint, Rhys.” You sigh out, and he chuckles and grasps your hand, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I know.” He smirks and you bat him with your hand for his cockiness. He dissolves into laughter and pushes your hand away, a smile playing on his lips. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

“Water might be a good start.” You suggest, sinking back into your blankets.

“Alright then. Be right back.” Rhys kisses your cheek and heads off into the back of your tiny kitchen.

You hear the clinks of cups being sorted out and cupboards being opened. There's some shuffling in the midst of Rhys whistling a tune you don't know. Somehow, the sounds manage to lull you into a drowse and you doze off.

When you wake up, you're greeted with the smell of hot soup and the sound of a glass being settled on your bedside. Rhys is right by you again, a bowl of said soup in his robotic hand and a spoon in his left.

“Sorry that took so long.” He murmurs, managing to brush your hair away from your eyes despite his occupied hands. “You had soup so I thought you might want that too.”

“Thank you.” You say, with a weak but genuine smile.

He smiles back, and carefully scoops a decent portion of soup into the spoon. What a caring boyfriend, you think as he edges the spoon closer to your mouth.

“Here comes the choo choo train, right into Mouth Central!”

“... Rhys?”

“... Y-Yeah?”

“Say that again and I will slap the spoon out of your hand and kick you out of my room.”

“ _ O-Okay _ .”

He continues, this time in silence. You gratefully drink down the warm soup and it tickles and soothes your throat at the same time. You almost feel embarrassed by this situation. You’re capable of feeding yourself; you’re not  _ that  _ sick. But when you try to take bowl from Rhys, he smacks your hands away.

“Ah, tut, tut! You need rest.” Rhys waves the spoon at you while he lectures you.

“I can take care of myself.” You stretch for the bowl again, but Rhys leans backwards away from you easily. “You don’t have to treat me like a baby.” You narrow your eyes.

“I’m not!” He says incredulously, shooting you a look. “Look at you, your voice is all raspy and you look like a ghost! Do you really want to wear yourself out like this?”

You don’t meet his eyes and stare at a spot on the wall. You’re quiet. Rhys is too.

“... I don’t want to trouble you with my dumb sick self, okay?” You fold your arms against your chest. “You probably have other things to deal with besides me.”

There’s silence. You hear Rhys put the bowl down. Is he going to leave…?

You feel his hand grasp your chin and gently pull it towards him. His expression is… almost sad.

“You’re not troubling me in any way at all. I came here because I was worried about you and you’re my friend and lover, okay? You matter to me just as much as everything else does.” Rhys rubs your cheek fondly with his thumb. “So don’t ever think for a second that you trouble me at all. You don’t.”

He kisses you on the lips. You smile against the kiss.

“You’re gonna catch my cold, Rhys.” You mumble after you both pull away, your cheeks a bit redder than before. Rhys simply smiles at you.

“Then you’ll have to take care of me, okay? No backing out.”

You laugh, and you tell him sure, if he does get sick.

A few days later when you’re all better, Rhys texts you in the morning, saying he was staying in because he caught your horrible flu. You snort, and shut your phone off before making your way to class. Looks like you’ll have a sick Rhys to take care of later. Oh boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the ending was okay for y'all who read all the way through. Please leave comments on how I can improve or if you enjoyed it.


End file.
